(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seals for torque transmission joints and especially to non-flexing seals for such joints.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Torque transmitting joints are used in a wide variety of applications and especially in vehicle applications. Such joints generally transmit torque from an input shaft to an output shaft. Examples of well-known torque transmitting joints include universal (“U”) joints, constant velocity (“CV”) joints and Cardan joints although there are many other joints to which the present invention can be applied. In most cases, it is preferred that such joints be sealed to protect the moving parts from dirt and debris that might contaminate the joints and, in some cases, to keep grease or another lubricant next to the moving parts. For example, CV joints are typically sealed with flexible, accordion-style boots that keep dirt out and grease in contact with the moving parts. Because such seals are flexible, they are, necessarily, not very rugged and are prone to failure. When such seals fail, grease escapes and leaves the joints to run dry which quickly leads to joint failures. Upwards of ninety percent of CV joint failures are attributable to failure of flexible boot seals and the consequent loss of lubricant.
During a search of US patents directed to patents disclosing non-flexing joint seals, the following US patents were noted: No. 1,009,778; No. 1,167,455; No. 1,253,108; No. 1,294,583; No. 1,330,051; No. 1,378,985; No. 1,543,575; No. 1,670,175; No. 1,714,742; No. 1,797,215; No. 1,887,106; No. 2,037,947; No. 2,074,703; No. 2,211,388; No. 2,546,298; No. 2,574,226; No. 2,902,843; No. 3,418,828; No. 3,543,536; No. 4,238,936; No. 4,385,677; No. 4,435,166; No. 4,605,332; No. 4,627,826; No. 5,007,881; No. 5,971,858 and No. 6,368,224.